The Second Avatar
by Nerokin4
Summary: the world will always need and always have an Avatar... but how many will it need at a time? (I do not own the Avatar series or the spin-off.)
1. Daanos' Dream

The Second Avatar

Daanos' Dream

In the Earth Kingdom, which is the country where I grew up, I was born to a Firebending fugitive Father, and an Earthbending High-class Mother. That's all the Waterbending Healers would tell me. They said I had a concussion when I was thirteen. Completely wiped my mind, and no matter how many times they tend to the point of impact, they can't restore my memory. I'm good at Firebending, and forging weapons and tools.

I work as a Blacksmith's Apprentice in a small town called Edona. And if I do say so myself, I'm pretty good at what I do. Everyone else says that is an understatement. There was a Radio broadcast one day, talking about the terrorist group called The Elemental Trinity. They were going after a lot of People; the connection seemed to be a company called "All Directions," who specializes in real-estate, household and other products, and even entertainment and broadcasting systems. You name it they handle it.

I was about to find out how I was related to the Trinity myself. I had just finished making a sword for a soldier, and I went to sleep. There in my bed I had a very… unique dream. In it, Avatars Korra, Aang, Roku, and Kyoshi were present. I was standing on the only ground in the space, and the floor was lit up in one fourth of the circle, Fire. The other three fourths were completely dark. I couldn't tell what element was where. Then Korra spoke.

"Daanos… the time has come for you to embark on a mission of Balance Restoration."

"What do you mean!? I'm not the Avatar!" I said.

"You have the capabilities of the Avatar… along with a connection to him," Aang said.

"Wha… What are you saying!?" I asked.

"There can only be one Avatar," Kyoshi said. "But this has been an unusual Cycle. Stranger things have happened to Korra and Aang than what will happen to Avatar Daijo and you."

"Daijo?"

"She is looking for you," Roku said. "And the only way to find her is if you follow our direction here."

Aang said to redirect his Winds and blew a small turbulence to me. I have no Idea how, but I managed to turn the Whirlwind upwards. The Part of the Circular Pattern on the Floor that was in front of him lit up white.

Korra said to stop her Water flow from reaching me. I spun it around my body and let it drop. The section in front of her started to glow blue. That left two to challenge.

Kyoshi told me to destroy the rock she would send my way, I did so with the right momentum and positioning. The Section in front of her glowed up green. I questioned whether or not it was necessary to take Roku's Challenge, but he said it wasn't seeing as how his section was already red.

"Well then, Daanos," they said in unison. "You have proven yourself a worthy candidate for our power, use it well."


	2. Arsonists

Arsonists

My Boss, Gormu, was eating breakfast when I woke up. I had a terrible headache, so I didn't even notice him for three minutes.

"Hey! Daanos!" he said in the cheerful manner that is usually his.

"Yeah boss?" I responded with the not-so-cheerful manner I usually didn't have.

"You don't look so good… what's wrong?" his tone changed from cheer to concern.

"Earth shattering headache, your hollering doesn't do anything for it."

"Hmm… why don't you take the day off, go to the clinic, relax, y'know, take your mind off work."

I managed a weak smile. "Thanks boss."

I headed to the clinic but the healers couldn't find anything. It was as if the headache I was feeling wasn't even in my head.

I was out and about listening to people's conversations which only made my headache worse. Then someone came and set fire to the clinic! I saw hundreds of people, every one of them hospitalized, running out of the clinic. I had no choice, I had to do something. Out of instinct I used Waterbending and doused the fire. After the arsonists saw me put out the fire, they came after me. Using Earthbending I set up a stalagmite cage around half of them and using Airbending Blew the rest into a nearby fruit stand knocking them unconscious.

I was freaking out. Everyone in town knew me, and they all knew I was anything but this cycle's Avatar. After looking at my hands I shouted what was probably on everyone else's mind.

"How did I do that!?"


	3. Avatar Daijo's Boss

Avatar Daijo's Boss

I was packed with everything I would need for my trip to Republic City, the Capitol of the United Republic of Nations or URN. Boss said that what I did in the town couldn't have been explained by normal means, so I had to find Avatar Daijo, and ask what was happening. He gave me the weapons and food and money he stored up for the son he lost with his wife. I thanked him and boarded the ferry to Republic City. The next day I arrived at my destination. It was so huge I was afraid I'd get lost.

"I'm looking for a man Named Daanos," I heard a woman from the ferry station say. I turned around at the sound of my name.

"I am Daanos," I told her.

"My boss is looking for you, come with me please." She took me to a place that looked totally deserted in the alley on Main Street. "Welcome to the Elemental Trinity."

"The terrorist Group that's been attacking All Directions?" I asked. "Why would I come here?"

"My name Is Daijo, Avatar of this cycle. And my boss heard about your… accomplishments."

"Why would you join a group of Terrorists?"

"I heard about their goal. And All Directions is the most negative influence against that goal." She took me inside at the farthest room of an abandoned garage was a guy about my age, maybe a few years older, was standing there holding a staff, a glider belonging to the Airbenders. He was garbed in the traditional Monk's outfit of the Air Nomad. Daijo went to stand behind him. She was dressed as an Earthbender normally would. Not surprising seeing as how this cycle's Avatar was an Earthbender. She was dressed very similarly to Avatar Kyoshi, only without the Fans and the makeup and the headdress.

"Amazing!" the Airbender said. I walked up to him and he then stepped out of the shadows. He had the arrow tattoos of the Airbending Master, along with an unheard of full head of hair. "Daanos… It really is you!" I just shrugged my shoulders. "You still don't remember do you?"

"No…"

"How much of your childhood do you remember?"

"Blech… not much. Got a concussion when I was thirteen. Wiped my memory why?"

"Heh... we told Daijo that she was a victim of a very new disease that could cause totally mind erasure. Age, thirteen." This was spooky, but not enough to convince me.

"Your point?"

"Well, you fell two stories correct? Chances are you would've died if you landed wrong, and not gotten just a concussion." He was right. I fell two stories according to the Waterbenders. If I didn't land the way I did, I would've snapped my neck.

"Who are you?"

"Rohan. Grandson of Avatar Aang. I founded the Trinity to find ways to fight the Akuma, a special form of spirit bent on causing suffering and chaos."

"You really think you can make a dent." I whisper. Unfortunately he hears this.

"Make a dent!? With the three of us working together, I believe we can stop them!"

"So that's what you want… a fake Avatar and a real one, working alongside you guys could restore peace to Republic City from the Streets."

"What else were you planning on doing with your life?"

"I only got these abilities yesterday. I was planning on making a living as a blacksmith."

"Daanos I don't think you understand the gravity-" Daijo stopped when Rohan raised his hand.

"Walk out that door, and you make a grave mistake… for yourself and the Republic."

"If you really want me to join you help me get my memories back."


	4. The Memories

The Memories

The Waterbenders at the Trinity told me to kneel down facing away from them. They touched a point on the back of my head, and then touched the small of my back. The blood started to rush through me. From the back of my head to the small of my back, it flowed until I remembered what actually happened.

_I remembered my mother… Her name was Taki. She and my father, Lee raised my sister and me equally. Then we showed our skills as A Firebender, and an Earthbender. Then we both started Bending all the elements. When the CEO of All Directions found out he stormed our home. He was there himself. I tried to stay with my mother as her chest was torn open and her heart eaten by that monster he brought with him. No more will I forget what he did to her._

_My father took us to the Air Temple Island. There he had the best Waterbender wipe our minds and hid us among the civilians to protect us. Only she kept her ability to bend all Elements… I was stuck with Firebending._

When the memory completely came back to me, I looked at Rohan and Daijo.

"You were the one who told the Waterbender to wipe my mind," I said to Rohan. Then I turned to Daijo. "And you… You're my sister!"

"Your twin sister," she confirmed.

"But that still doesn't explain where I got the abilities of the Avatar!"

"I know…" Rohan said. "It's unheard of for a non-Avatar bender to be able to bend all four elements. But this is a gift that you can no longer refuse, Daanos."


	5. Akuma

Akuma

I was in Rohan's office, he as explaining to me the origin Of Akuma in this world.

"The Door to the Akumas' World was opened when Avatar Roku's best friend, Firelord Sozin, betrayed Roku to his death. A month later Avatar Aang was born. One hundred and twelve years later, the boy took down Firelord Ozai by removing his ability to bend. The Akuma were already seeping into our world by then."

"So how did you find out about the Akuma?" I asked.

"My brother Meelo became possessed by one when he was fourteen. It's kinda like being possessed by any other Demon… but the host _knows_ they're being possessed, and what by. Meelo found that out the hard way."

"So what do the Akuma have to do with my ability to bend all elements?"

"Well… The king of the Akuma, Arcos, has come through the Door. The host he is possessing…"

"Craw." The CEO of All Directions.

"Right… I could see it in his eyes. He's gone berserk with powers unworldly!"

"So… Are the Akuma why the world needs two Avatars?"

"In a sense yes…Daijo! Show Daanos to his room."


End file.
